


Cards

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [80]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Raven Reyes-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There's a immense, fiery deathwave on the way, and Raven's brain can't protect them. Any of them.





	Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Luna deserved a lot more than what she got in this show, and I really loved Luna/Raven especially. The little bits of it that we were given. I'd also love to hear from any fans of Sea Mechanic still hanging around, and your comments/thoughts are as always welcomed dearly!

 

080\. Cards

*

There's a immense, fiery deathwave on the way, and Raven's brain can't _protect_ them. Any of them.

It feels like she's exhausting her mental resources. Time is running out for _all_ of them. Raven presses her fingers to her throbbing, aching head, moaning lightly when someone else's hands graze her temples, rubbing down consolingly.

At first, she thinks it's Abby (there's no way in hell Murphy _wants_ to touch her) being motherly and fussing, until Raven hears Luna's soft, murmury humming. A mix of irritation and awe fills her.

"I know you're the only one who is gonna survive this, but… _how_ can you be so calm?" Raven asks without looking up, burrowing her eyebrows.

A odour like perspiration and salty ocean — it prickles at Raven's memory, when Luna cradles her legs against Raven's outer thighs, dropping her hands to securely hug Raven's waist.

"Distracting myself," she says quietly. Raven closes her eyes, swaying onto the other woman, not relaxed enough to fall completely against her. Not that she doesn't _want_ to. "I mediate… I think of my home and the sea… I watch over you…"

The faint, easy curl of a smirk lifts Raven's mouth.

"You're not a bad _Raven_ -sitter, actually," she murmurs, shifting her neck to the opposite direction where Luna's fingertips brush and pet into her hair, collecting those brown, sleek strands.

Call her an idiot, but Raven imagines it behind her closed eyelids — Luna, with her blondeish-dark hair, her gentle, brown eyes concentrating on the back of Raven's skull, drawing the other woman in and caressing her mouth to Raven's jaw.

_Torture. Kill. Betray._

All words Luna associated with the Grounders and the Sky People. But the fight cannot be all they are, not when Raven feels _peace —_ at last.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
